Forging a New Light
by Mystical Myst
Summary: A girl falls back in time, and falls under the care of the knigths, will she be able to forge a new life, or will she perish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I wanted to write a story about Dagonet, as I feel like the gentle giant does not get nearly enough attention. **

**I would really love to know what your thoughts on it would be and if you think that I should write it. **

Lucretia was at her wits end, when she had left the stable an hour ago the weather was full sun with a gentle breeze that brought an ever so gentle chill, but that was to be expected for a February day. But, now only an hour later the weather had turned stormy, with ever darker looming clouds, with the wind whipping up into a vicious gale. And as if that was not enough, she had foolishly forgotten her jacket in the stable.

Hera, was also expressing her displeasure, as she pranced and snorted under the weight of her rider, with ears alternating between being pinned back, letting Lucy know that she was far from pleased to, flicking forward in an attempt to pick up any added danger that was being hidden by the sudden storm.

Suddenly a branch nearby snapped at a particularly strong gust of wind, and that was it, Hera was most definitely no longer amused, and lurched violently to the sky. Lucy did what she could, tightened one hand around the reins while placing the other against the red mare's neck, but Hera was beyond listening.

As if this was not bad enough Arrow the young Irish Setter that had also been fidgeting at the storm, was now rendered a useless trembling lump at the base of the enormous beast's hooves, his inexperience becoming a hindrance rather than an aid.

"Arrow, move!" Lucy yelled in desperation, the dog quickly scrambled to his feet and quickly scurried under Hera's body, a position which for now saved him from the crashing hooves but in the long run would be more precarious than before. If it would have been any other time the girl might have laughed at Arrow's actions, but as the situation was now she did not know whether she should scream in frustration or cry in panic, but rather decided to do neither and continue to battle the mare. All the time sending a desperate prayer that Arrow would move should there truly be needed for it and that he would not get hurt. And then just like that, the wind died and the sun returned, and Hera once again stood still. Still blowing and trembling with fright, but at least she was no longer trying to flee, which Lucy took as a blessing.

The whimpering that came from below them made her quickly glance down, and release a sigh of relief when she found that Arrow, although shaken as well, was alive and more importantly in one piece. The girl let out a heavy sigh and placed her own trembling hand on Hera's sweaty neck, in what she hoped was a calming gesture, to which the mare merely gave a particular snort and bob of the head. No doubt reluctantly accepting the reassurance.

"It's ok girl, it is over." She barely had enough time to say those words before there was suddenly a flash of blinding light, that sent Hera into another fit of fight or flight, but this time before Lucy had any time to react she felt something hit them. The feeling was similar to what she would imagine being hit by a truck would be like, and the impact was enough to knock both her and the Mare to the ground, but he ground never met them instead she was engulfed by ice old water.

There was turmoil all around them, but it was not only the feeling of the struggling mare that Lucy could feel, but rather it felt like there was more. More bodies struggling around her, but she could not afford to think of what or who it might be. The only thing that she could focus on being the water that was now flooding into her lungs, she felt Hera give one last good struggle before she managed to get to her feet and most likely leave the water. But in doing so pushed Lucy further down.

Just before darkness took her, she felt a strong arm grasp her arm and lift her from the water where he was met by steel blue eyes and a sword ready to strike her. The terror hat coursed through her was suffocating. Lucy had never felt more terrified in her life, her heart felt like it was on the verge of exploding with the amount of adrenaline that was currently coursing through her system. She had no doubt that the terror that she felt was clearly written on her face, as she saw a surprise flicker in the eyes of the giant that held her in such precarious position, and seemed to understand that whatever was going on here, she was not a part of it. And so with a glance behind her to Hera, who had managed to crawl out of the water and onto the nearby bank, the man threw her on to the same bank as the horse and, as if choreographed by a dance instructor, gracefully turned to block an oncoming attack from a man covered in blue paint, and if she had not been so rattled he was sure that she would have made jokes about aggressive Smurfs. But as it was she could do little more than lie on the bank as her senses slowly came back to her.

Ironically the first thing that she noticed was that wherever it was she was not where she had been this morning. Gone were the houses and roads, and replacing them was now open fields ad dense forests. After this, other senses slowly came back to her and she began to hear the blood curdling scream and what sounded like battle cries from the other side of the river.

Getting back onto her shaky feet, she turned to the screams and was horrified that it was indeed a battle, and a particularly gruesome one at that, with a great deal of more aggressive Smurfs. Lucy almost did not know where to look, the only real thing that did register was that the man that had thrown her onto the bank was still fighting Smurfs in the water, angry en tt she realized were heading straight at her. It was then that she realized that the man was actually protecting her, and she found that it made her heart flutter but also rise into her throat out of concern. Whatever it was that she was feeling she was soon startled out of it by a very loud, very unattractive shout sent to her side of the river, by a large bald man.

Lucy had no clue of what it was that she had said, but she was sure that it was not good, and quickly scrambled to take cover behind Hera, who was quietly grazing,'stupid horse!' Lucy thought, 'a storm was too much for her, but a battle… no problem.' On the other hand she really should not have been surprised and expected it from a Frederiksborg, after all they were used as war horses or a reason. The screaming man on the other side turned his attention back to the battle that was now slowly winding down behind him.

Suddenly Lucy felt a hand gently touch her arm, and turned in shock and fear to face whatever horror that awaited her, but instead came face to face with the man from the water.

"Are you well?" he asked with a deep baritone voice. A question that caused Lucy to look at him as if he had grown two heads, and the stress of the day finally catching up to her.

"Well? WELL? How can I be well when I just witnessed a battle, nearly being drowned, and on top of that have no idea where I am!" she finished flailing her arms around her for emphasis, and causing Hera to pick her head up and toss it in protest of the sudden movement. The man before her looked down when she mentioned nearly being drowned.

"My apologies, Lady, it was not my intention, and in my defense you appeared out of nowhere. But what I meant was if you were uninjured."

"Oh, I think I twisted my ankle on the bank, but other than that, yes, I am fine, and thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes for not letting the angry Smurfs get to me."

"Smurfs? I am not sure I understand lady."

"You know the angry blue men." She said pointing to some of the bodies scattered across.

"Oh, you mean the woads, it was nothing." He nodded."come we need to go to the other side." He said as he began to walk back into the water. Lucy tried to follow, but as she took the first step the pain that shot through her leg caused her to fall to her knees with a shout, causing the man to stop and turn back to her with sword raised, and at seeing her lowered it and kneeled at her side.

"What is it?"

"My ankle, I am afraid it is more than twisted."

He nodded in understanding and gestured to Hera, "hop on and I will take a look at your ankle when we return to the fort." He said as he actually already hoists her onto the Hera's back. "What is your name Lady?"

"Lucretia, but please call me Lucy." She said with a small smile, "and yours?"

"Dagonet, lady, are you Roman?"

"Good gods, no, only my name, I think my parents had a little love affair with Rome, though they spent their honeymoon there…" Lucy quickly stopped talking embarrassed that she had said too much, but finding it easy to open up to him.

"Honeymoon?" He asked, not understanding the word.

"A trip that a couple take after they are first married. Sorry for talking so much…" she said, looking down, but was intercepted by a Dagonet's warm smile.

" I see, and please lady Lucretia I like hearing you speak." He said smiling warmly as he took the reins and began to lead Hera. His warm smile warmed Lucy and caused her to return it, before quickly remembering that I had not seen Arrow since the incident.

"Wait Arrow," She said as she turned around looking for the pup, and when she could not see him called a bit louder, gaining the attention from the other men, who at first panicked until they saw movement in the grass and a young red dog bound to walk next to the horse that Dagonet was leading. They were further a little surprised to see that there was a young woman on the back of the large animal.

Lucy was relieved to see Arrow, but she also noticed the looks she got from the man and suddenly became weary of what it was that awaited her. She could only hope that Dagonet would be there to help her through it.

**Review, review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy flinched at the sight of the slightly ogling men standing on the other side of the river. It was a movement that was strongly felt by Hera as she stopped abruptly in her tracks, in response to the hesitation felt by her mistress. Causing Dagonet to stop at the sudden jarring in his arm by the already skittish mare.

"Lady Lucy?" he asked concerned by the flicker of fear in her eyes. It was only when following her gaze that he noticed what had her worried. Chuckling, he patted the mare "Do not fear, they mean you no harm."

"Are you sure about that? Those are some really sharp knives they have, and I have no intention of becoming a pin cushion."

Laughing the man just shook his head "I give you my word, they will not harm you. And no one is going to turn you into a 'pin cushion'." He said careful with the last phrase. He had an idea what it meant but was still not sure. It must have been enough to reassure the girl as slowly she nodded and with that consent Dagonet slowly got them moving again, through the water and back up to the other side of the bank.

To say that the men were surprised would have been an understatement. Here was this small frightened woman that they had seen, on an enormous war horse. It was a sight that none had seen before and to say the least it baffled them, but also intrigued them. As for Lucy she was still weary of the men as they passed them, but then what they stopped before was even more concerning then the men had been. Here before her was now a tall, well-built man. Sure Dagonet was taller, but the authority that this other man commanded was awe inspiring.

"Dagonet?" it was only one word and yet Lucy herself almost felt like saluting him.

"I found her on the other side of the river. Arthur, she is hurt and frightened, she needs our help."

"Alright." The man consented before turning his attention to Lucy, "My lady, are you alright?" Lucy being to shaken from the earlier experience could do nothing more than nod in affirmation. "What is your name?"

"Lucricia."

"You are roman?"

"No sir, just my name."

"Very well, well Lady Lucricia it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights. Where to live?" The shock on Lucy's face must have been clear as the two men stared at her oddly. If what this man said was true, then he was claiming to be the Arthur from the round table. Well one thing was for sure this day just kept on getting better and better.

Lucy still had no idea where she was. Although one thing she did know is that she was sure that her home was nowhere near here. She was even willing to bet that she was in another time.

"Very far away from here sir." Some of her despair must have shown on her face as the two men suddenly looked at her sympathetically. Dagonet lowered his head only slightly as he, unbeknownst to Lucy was reminded once again how far away from home he himself was. While Arthur simply nodded in understanding.

"In that case, I would like to offer you the service of myself and my men to escort you to Hadrian 's Wall." That did it now Lucy was sure that she had taken a fall and hit her head. So with that in mind she quickly reached over and pinched herself, hard! The squeal that she emitted from the pain was one that caught the attention of all the men around her. Including that of a very slimy looking Bishop.

"Lucy are you alright?" Dagonet asked as he reached up to her, gently smoothing her arm where she had pinched herself.

"Yeah I am fine." She replied still wincing.

"Why did you do that?"

"To make sure that I was not dreaming."

"Why would you be dreaming?" This time it was another man that approached them, a younger looking man with wildly curling brown hair and a fuzzy beard.

"Because this cannot be real."

"I assure you that this is real Lady Lucrecia." Arthur assured, "Now will you accept our aid?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Lucy quickly replied after all it would not do to be lost in time and place as well.

"Very well it shall be done." Arthur replied before he moved off and walked towards the bishop that was still looking at her in a most uneasy way.

Dagonet took hold of her reins again and led Hera over to where his own horse was standing, which so happened to also be within earshot of Arthur and the bishop.

"Arthur, Arthur Castus…you're your father's image. I haven't seen you since…childhood" Lucy could hear every word from her position and even his voice made her skin crawl.

"Bishop Germanius," Arthur began before giving a cocky grin, "welcome to Britain." It was a comment that elected a slight chuckle from all of the nights around her. Lucy herself could not help but snort softly at the comment, remembering to her own memories of the island. "I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked."

"Ancient tricks…for an ancient dog." He chucked before lifting his head and looking around at the knights around her. "And these are the great Sarmatian knights, we have heard so much of in Rome." His eyes, however, did not stay long on the men, but rather drifted back to Lucy as he dismounted his horse and, to Lucy's horror began to make his way towards her. "And this beautiful creature, who is this. Do you come bearing gifts for me Arthur?" The lustful look in his eyes sent Lucy into a fit of panic, as she recoiled, drawing Hera further back. She knew that she could not run. Where would she go anyway she was in another time than her own. Instead she leaned closer to Dagonet who was still beside her.

Dagonet, having felt her distress moved his horse to shield her of the prying Bishops eyes, giving the man a cold, hard, stare, just daring him to come closer. Arthur sensed that his knight was like a tightly strung bow and chose this moment to step in. "This is Lady Lucrecia, she is under my protection." It was a statement that was enough to put a stop to the Bishops advances, where pursing his lips he simply turned back to Arthur, continuing the previous military conversation.

"I thought the woads, controlled the north of Hadrian's wall?"

"They do, but occasionally they venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring."

"Woads?" This time it was a scrawny black haired boy who spoke up. Lucy could only guess that it was the Bishops assistant.

"British rebels who hate Rome." The blonde night replied.

"Men who want their country back!" Lucy was surprised to hear such venom coming from the youngest of the knights.

"Who leads them?"

"He's called Merlin, a dark magician…some say." This time it was the handsome knight. Lucy had to admit that even with all the dirt and blood on his face he was still strikingly handsome.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." Arthur gave the command before a final time turning to the bishop before the bald little man climbed into the carriage. "Please do not worry Bishop, we will protect you."

"oh, I have no doubt commander, no doubt."

"Hundreds don't worry me nearly so much as thousands." The assistant said as he climbed in after the bishop, but not before the handsome knight could question him about the thousands, but the answer that he got was one that did not sit well with any of the men.

"Dagonet, ride with Lady Lucrecia, she is your charge."

"Yes, Arthur." He replied before Arthur rode off to take the lead.

"Are you ready Lucy?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied before she brought her horse up next to his, and together they took up the rear of the formation, where Dagonet would offer light conversation it was all the comfort and companionship that Lucy would need to get her through for now. She just hoped that everything would work out alright.


End file.
